


Ну, чего рыдать

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Butchers, M/M, Poetry, butcher - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Тихо так смеется
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 1





	Ну, чего рыдать

"Ну, чего рыдать" — тихо так смеется, будто не ему выключили солнце, будто бы не он здесь во всем виновен...  
Тобио обходится малой кровью.  
"Ну, чего рыдать" — вновь шедевры мысли, если в жизни только одни убийства — видно, остается встречать их смехом: для Атсуму это ведь не помеха.  
"Ну, чего рыдать" — и ответ стандартный: главное — не помнить, что имя — даты, главное — не помнить их злые лица и не вспоминать, кто кричал "убийцы"...  
"Ну, чего рыдать" — оправданья душат, Тобио уже с головой не дружит, а Атсуму знает. Умеет в помощь...  
Тобио уже ничего не помнит.


End file.
